Harrier Strike
The Harrier Strike is a Killstreak Reward available in Modern Warfare 2 ''multiplayer. Overview The Harrier Strike is available after seven kills in a row are attained (six, with Hardline). It consists of two airstrikes, similar to the Precision Airstrike in terms of power, but the third jet that flies over the map hovers with a turret, which targets enemy players - users of Cold-Blooded are not affected by the turret but can be killed by the airstrikes. Abilities The killstreak itself adds kills to the user's streak, making the Harrier very useful for obtaining higher rewards, most commonly the Pave Low, Chopper Gunner or AC130. The hovering jet, while attacking infantry on the ground, also is aggressive towards enemy helicopters - the Attack Helicopter, Pave Low and Chopper Gunner are quickly destroyed by a hovering harrier, meaning it is inadvisable to call in such air support when enemies have a Harrier in the air. Note though that enemy Harriers will not engage against each other. Availability The Harrier Strike is unlockable at level 10, as with any other killstreak besides the UAV, Care Package and Predator Missile. It can also be obtained through the Care Package or Emergency Airdrop. Vulnerability The hovering aircraft is easily taken out; one Stinger or Javelin destroys a Harrier. Two AT4s or RPG-7s can also be used effectively against the vehicle. Destroying a Harrier yields 300XP, multiplied by 10 in Search and Destroy. Two harriers placed nearby each other can easily be destroyed by one Stinger/Javelin missile; the Harrier can also be targeted as a means to destroy a Pave Low or other helicopter, as well, when they fly nearby. Additional *A harrier being called in earns 200XP. *A Game/Round Winning Killcam gained by the hovering Harrier, the Title ''True Liar. Attaining such a kill with the airstrike portion earns Finishing Touch instead. *On large maps the Harrier will sometimes get stuck firing long range at someone and missing. This is because Harrier bullets fire in a deterministic spread left then right of the target. At range, this bracketing is large enough to allow a person to squeeze between shots. In these cases, as long as the target doesn't move the Harrier will waste the rest of its flight time firing at one target and do no damage. *Harriers have 3000 health, take 0.5x base damage from bullets, are destroyed instantly by Stingers, Javelins and Predator missiles/AC-130 guns, and take 2100 damage from RPG-7s/AT4-HS'. Trivia *When the Airstrike is in effect, the first two Harriers making the Airstrike are smaller than the hovering Harrier attacking the other players. *Harrier jets do not collide with buildings. *The Harrier makes two references to the movie True Lies: when the player gets the game-winning kill, they receive the title "True Liar", and the prestige challenge for getting Harrier kills is called "You're fired!", a reference to the line Arnold Schwarzenegger says to the head terrorist before killing him. *If the player gets kills with the Airstrike portion of the Harrier strike, they count as airstrike kills, like those of the Precision Airstrike and Stealth Bomber. These kills are recognized by the picture of three bombs on the killfeed. *If a Harrier shoots down an enemy Attack Helicopter, Pave Low, or Chopper Gunner, the player will not be awarded the Flyswatter challenge or count towards Cold Blooded challenges *If a Harrier is shot down as it is departing the map, the sound of it leaving will still be played, although it was destroyed. *When firing against other killstreaks, Harrier jets will use missiles rather than the mounted gun. This is the only time these are seen using missiles. *it is possible to destroy mutiple Harriers at once, if they are hovering next to each other.